Hellfire
by moriarty-for-queen-of-england
Summary: Gotham Jerome Valeska OC [Aurelia Lupei] L A U G H T E R I S M E D I C I N E The night Aurelia first met Jerome Valeska, she thought she had gone mad. The boy resembled a ghost beneath the pale glow of moonlight-lost and afraid. He seemed an empty shell; a lonesome ship drifting far out to sea. Aurelia felt a surge of sympathy at the sight of him. Jerome Valeska, the boy who
1. Prologue

**Prologue | Children of the Circus**

The night Aurelia first met Jerome Valeska, she thought she had gone mad. The boy resembled a ghost beneath the pale glow of moonlight—lost and afraid. He seemed an empty shell; a lonesome ship drifting far out to sea. Aurelia felt a surge of sympathy at the sight of him. Jerome Valeska, the boy who held hellfire atop his head, but dead ashes in his eyes.

Madame Lupei tapped Aurelia's nose when the girl pointed out the supposed ghost. "That is no ghost, love. That's a boy. Why don't you go introduce yourself, hmm?"

"Hello." Aurelia gathered the courage to approach the boy. His head straightened, and he looked at the stranger with alarm. "I'm Aurelia. My family and I are new here. What's your name?"

When he replied, out of politeness rather than enthusiasm, he stuttered. "J-J-Jerome." It almost sounded like a question.

Aurelia's sister, Eugenia, concluded that Jerome Valeska was a sweet boy. _Saccharine_. The sisters liked him very much, and frequented his side every day from that night forward. Jerome was alone with the exception of his mother's company (which was still lacking)—and the company of her ' _friends_ '. The introduction of friendship into his life was a blessing. Whenever the men passed his trailer's threshold, Jerome would flee to his friends' solace.

Under the moonlight they played; symphonies of their innocent laughter rang out through the circus. Though, Jerome seldom laughed. Eugenia declared the boy was too shy to even express his joy. He would merely smile—a wavering, and nervous smile.

"Laughter is medicine," Eugenia would tell her younger sister. "Smiles are true beauty. Never forget that."

Aurelia repeated it to Jerome one night, under the dark skies. The lights from the city drowned out the stars, and all they saw was the perpetual blackness. Shadows that obscured the unknown. When Aurelia reached out to take Jerome's hand, she found it trembling. Why, she was unsure. But the silence was beautiful and she dared not break it. Except for with six words.

"You deserve to be happy, Jerome."

 _Laughter is medicine_. It was a broken record in his head, repeating _over and over and over…_ Years passed, and the words still haunted his mind.

"Be happy, Jerome," he grinned. "You deserve it."

His mother's agape mouth cried a silent scream. _Happy_. He forced the hatchet out from her soft flesh. _Happy_. And Jerome Valeska _laughed_.


	2. Chapter 1

**1|The Wolves**

He reeked of alcohol. Even now, Aurelia suffered from nightmares of her father's rage. The very stench of alcohol struck dread into her. Darkness, and shouting. She remembered a lot of that. When she was young, she asked Eugenia what their father's name was. _Satan_ , Eugenia had replied.

"You don't know your father," Eugenia said absently one night to Jerome, "I wish we didn't know ours."

The Lupei family had fled from Romania, away from Hell and its king—away from the house that cried. In the circus, they were called The Wolves – derived from their Romanian surname – but none of them howled, _yet_. The sisters' mother, Madame Lupei, was a quiet woman—a psychic. Respectful and warm. Despite all that she had endured, her smile still held the power of the sun. Jerome liked her very much; at times, he found himself envying his friends.

The circus was open. Lights washed across the grounds; no shadowed corner could mask dark secrets. Jerome found Aurelia outside Madame Lupei's tent, an open book in her lap. Even though they had been friends for years, he still felt a trace of discomposure in her and Eugenia's presence. It was how he was—anxious and a little lost in society.

With a slightly tremulous voice, he asked, "Can I sit here?"

Aurelia snapped her book shut and glanced up at Jerome, beaming. "You still ask, even after I've told you so many times that you don't have to. Of course you can sit here, Jer."

She patted the ground encouragingly. Carefully, he sat down at her side; a decided space existed between them. Jerome could not quite meet her eyes, but could see her smile from his peripheral vision.

"Mr Cicero was asking after your health," she told him. "He heard about your fever. How are you feeling now, anyway?"

"I—" His words died on his lips when he felt her cool hand against his forehead. All thoughts ceased existing in his mind, only one word whispered from the shadows. _Happy. Happy. Happy._

"You're still hot," she remarked worriedly. "Go back inside, Jerome. Come on."

"I wanted the fresh air," he muttered shakily.

Aurelia smiled. "We'll open a window, okay? Now, get up." She stood and attempted to pull him up, but he sat there, a frown upon his brow. It did not take her long to notice. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go inside." A tremulous hand picked at his sleeve. "She's with… _someone_."

"Your mother?"

"Y-yes."

"Again?"

Jerome only frowned. Moments passed, in which Aurelia wondered what thoughts existed in his head. Then, suddenly, the corners of his lips quivered up into a nervous smile, and he said, "I don't want to be rude. She deserves some privacy."

"This never discomfits you?" Aurelia did not mean to pry, she had spent years biting her tongue when Lila Valeska's infamous habits managed to find its way into their conversations. She feared it would upset Jerome. But enough was enough. "Don't you ever get upset?"

A light flickered and died behind Jerome's eyes before he replied, "Sex is a healthy activity. If she didn't partake in it, I wouldn't be here."

Aurelia snorted. "Okay then. But you do need to get inside. Come on, let's go to my trailer."

There were sweet childhood memories within the Lupei trailer. It was almost sorrowful being grown up, knowing they could never again spend blissful nights doing nothing and everything and enjoy every moment of their time together. Amusement was more difficult now in early adulthood.

"I'll make you some tea."

Whilst Aurelia busied herself in her task, Jerome sat timidly on her favourite armchair. Busying himself with the task of picking at the hem of his shirt, Jerome waited. His friend appeared, in a flourish, and before Jerome knew what was happening he was wrapped like a burrito. Aurelia's rose-scented perfume dazed him for a moment.

"There." She drew back with a smile. "Don't you look adorable."

Jerome flushed. But Aurelia had returned to the kitchen before she could notice the colour that swept across his face; like pink roses.

Hums gently soothed him back into the armchair. It held her scent. Aurelia seldom sang; it was Eugenia's passion. But she hummed. Jerome was not aware that humming was her manner of remaining calm, a habit she had caught from early childhood when Eugenia hummed her to sleep—drowning out the curses of their father. Now, when his mother was a little too loud _in the bedroom_ , Jerome found himself often humming.

"I put honey in it," Aurelia's voice awoke him from his daze. She perched herself on the arm of her chair and held the cup out to Jerome. "Just the way you like it."

He was careful not to touch her fingers when he took the cup from her. As he gazed down into the liquid, he saw the vague outline of his face reflected back at him—nervous, as always.

"Where's Eugenia?" Jerome asked, if only to banish the silence.

"Hmm." Aurelia frowned as she thought, sifting through recent memories for Eugenia's whereabouts. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Oh, she's with _someone_."

Jerome glanced at her fleetingly, noticing the glint in her eyes. There was a mischievous grin upon her features now; curiosity beseeched him to ask her exactly _who_ Eugenia was with, but all he did was raise the cup to his lips and quietly sip at his tea.

"Do you want to know who she's with?"

Jerome nodded, his eagerness causing Aurelia to giggle—his heart fluttered.

Leaning forward, Aurelia lowered her voice to a whisper, as if she were sharing a _scandal_ with him. "She's with a _Grayson_."

It was as if Jerome lost all control of his facial muscles. A grimace overcame his features and he attempted to obscure it with the cup, but it was too late, Aurelia had already noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She reached out and lowered his hands, revealing his frown.

"Nothing," Jerome managed only a murmur.

"There is something _obviously_ wrong and it's affecting you." Her hand was now resting on his shoulder comfortingly. "Tell me, Jerome. It could help."

A small shudder crawled down his spine and this time, as he gazed into his tea, he imagined he saw _her_ , with _him_ , wrapped in passion and _neglect_ —of him.

Gulping down his reluctance, Jerome finally replied in a whisper, "My mother is with a Grayson too."

"Oh." There was a rumour that even Aurelia had heard, of Lila Valeska causing disputes between the Graysons and the Lloyds, families that had already been drowning in a feud for generations—because Lila had a man from either family warming her bed. On this particular night, it seemed she had chosen a Flying Grayson.

Uncertain of what else to say, Aurelia merely encouraged Jerome to drink his tea. She wished with all her heart that she could shield such a gentle soul from the torments of the world – from his mother and her _friends_.

However, unbeknownst to her, she was too late; the demons were not prowling in the shadows, they were already _inside_ Jerome, whispering, growling—waiting to strike.


	3. Chapter 2

**2|GCPD**

Eugenia watched in awe as the Flying Graysons performed their acrobatics, flying through the air with beautiful grace. Her particular Grayson, Harriet, had already retired to the dressing room after her performance, insisting on leaving early to spend the night with Eugenia.

It was a strike of luck, too, for neither of the girls had anticipated the brawl that erupted before the crowd; but Eugenia personally felt relieved that Harriet was not swept up by the wrathful storm. As they sat clasping each other's hands, a man stood from the crowd and began shouting, demanding the fight to cease. Eventually, the tent was flooded with police; Eugenia met two of them, for Harriet was far too keen on swinging a fist into at least one Lloyd's face, and the authorities had to hinder her in her intentions.

"What happened?" Her younger sister came to stand beside her, her brow creased in concern.

"Owen Lloyd attacked Alphonse Grayson, and then they _all_ started fighting," Eugenia whispered to Aurelia, careful to be out of earshot from Harriet. "No doubt this had something to do with a certain Valeska."

Aurelia chewed at her bottom lip, sweeping her gaze across the battered brawlers. "I just heard from Jerome that his mother might be missing."

" _What_?"

"The fight may have had something to do with her disappearance."

"But—"

"It's nothing normal, Eugenia." A weary sigh left Aurelia's lips. "Jer seemed relatively shaken about it."

Pure vexation swept across Eugenia's features. "To Hell with that woman. Come on, Jerome needs us."

With Harriet thoroughly focused on cursing the Lloyd family, Eugenia said her hasty farewells before taking Aurelia's hand and walking to Lila Valeska's trailer. Sheba appeared rather agitated within her glass confinement, but the sisters could not be quite sure.

As expected, Jerome was alone in the trailer. He had recovered from his fever recently, grateful for Aurelia's teas. They found him perusing a history book, though neither could determine what it was specifically about, for as soon as Jerome saw them he closed it and pushed it aside.

"Are you all right, Jer?" Eugenia sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Aurelia told me your mother's _gone_ , or something?"

"Yes." Jerome nodded, the faintest of frowns upon his brow. "If this was normal, she would have taken something, _anything_. She didn't even take her purse—she must be missing."

Before another word could be uttered, a knock at the door disturbed the silence instead. The sisters watched as Jerome grabbed his jacket and went to answer the door.

"GCPD," a male voice said from outside. Eugenia recognised it, recalling the man who had jumped up from the audience to stop the fight.

"We need to speak with Lila," he continued.

"She's not here." Jerome stepped across the threshold, closing the door. Faintly, they heard him say, "Why, what's happened?"

Eugenia practically jumped up from where she was sitting, leaping as silently as possible towards the door. She caught Aurelia frowning at her, but she merely waved her sister off, before beckoning her to the door. Curiosity got the better of Aurelia and she swiftly joined Eugenia.

They had missed a part of the conversation, but could now hear Haly reassuring Jerome. Eugenia scoffed when she heard Haly say, "Your mother's fine—gone on a spree, no doubt."

"I told you," she whispered over to Aurelia.

"Ssh."

"On a spree? Without her hat, her coat, her purse?" From beyond the trailer door, Jerome approached Sheba's tank, remarking on her strange mood.

"Hmm, we were right to worry," Aurelia realised.

"The snake _does_ seem to be agitated," the detective agreed.

Aurelia felt Eugenia shift beside her, and her attention faltered when the elder sister walked away. "What are you doing?" she asked Eugenia.

"Jerome was at the library today," Eugenia muttered, "I'm curious to know what he was reading."

"You're curious about what book Jerome got, more than _his mother's disappearance_?" A scoff fell from her lips before she could stop it, earning a frown from Eugenia.

The corner of a page was downturned, marking where Jerome had last read. As Eugenia opened the book, Aurelia rolled her eyes and returned to eavesdropping. When there were no voices, she crept up to a window and carefully pushed the curtain aside—Jerome, Haly and two strangers – a man and a woman – were watching _Sheba_ —who had been released and was decidedly slithering in a particular direction.

"The Hellfire Club."

"Huh?" Aurelia turned, dropping the curtain back into place. Her sister was bent over the open book, surprisingly fascinated.

"Jerome was reading about The Hellfire Club and trust me, this club actually lived up to its name." Eugenia squinted in the dimness, gliding a fingertip beneath each word she read.

"Well?"

A bemused expression had overwhelmed her features when Eugenia finally glanced up, her jaw slightly slack. "Uh… Well. This is some weird stuff. The Hellfire Club was some sort of exclusive club, accepting only those from high society, established in Britain and Ireland. In the _eighteenth century_. And by God, Aurelia, they were very much a _satanic cult_."

 _Satan_. Aurelia grimaced—her father's shouting crept to the surface of her mind.

An incredulous laugh left Eugenia's lips before she continued. "Why on _earth_ is Jerome reading _this_?"

Aurelia shrugged as she found her bearings. "Maybe he wasn't specifically reading about The Hellfire Club, he could have just stumbled upon it whilst looking through the book and become interested enough to read it."

"It is odd though, you must admit." Eugenia closed the book, watching Aurelia for some sort of answer.

Another knock disrupted their conversation. It took a significant amount of Eugenia's willpower to not roll her eyes and scoff. Being closer to the door, Aurelia answered it. A familiar figure stood before her much to her relief.

"Mr Cicero. What can I do for you?"

"Where is Jerome, Aurelia?" asked the blind psychic.

"I'm not quite sure, I think he went somewhere with someone—a man, from the GCPD. They were following Sheba, or something?"

Sudden cries filled the air. Surges of people from the circus ran in the direction Aurelia had seen Sheba slither towards—a coincidence she felt held grave results.

"I'm sorry, Mr Cicero. I'll be right back."

Ignoring Eugenia's calls, Aurelia followed behind running figures, her heart an untamed beast within her chest. Worry overcame her; her gaze searched for Jerome. As politely as she could, she weaved her way through the crowd that had formed, whispering apologies, but never stopping. Stumbling out from the sea of bodies, the sight before her struck a desire in her wild heart that perhaps, she should have remained distant.

For there, before them all, lay Lila Valeska on a cart; not even a glimmer of life left in her eyes.

Jerome's cries shook her from her daze and she immediately dropped to where he was kneeling, utterly distraught. She gathered him in her arms, holding him tightly against her body—both their gazes fixed on the corpse no matter how dearly they wanted to look away.

Although tears slipped from Jerome's eyes, trailing down his flushed cheeks, his distressed cries – and the distracting corpse – diverted all the attention from the lack of emotion in those very eyes that were drowning in tears; the water concealing the depth of darkness in his brown gaze.

Jerome wept for his mother; but someone else, lurking deep inside of him, laughed at her.

* * *

Harriet struggled against Eugenia's hold, desperate to launch herself at the Lloyd who was returning her verbal abuse with as much ire as she possessed. Her fists itched to meet his smug face, something the officers at the GCPD precinct disapproved of.

Meanwhile, Aurelia sat with Detective Bullock who, after questioning her, allowed her to wait for Jerome whilst sharing a candy bar. He questioned others, oftentimes throwing exasperated looks at the girl, who hid her amused smile behind her bar.

From inside the interrogation room, Detective Gordon, the man present at the circus before the incident, was questioning Jerome. No matter how suspicious he felt at the idea that a child could be calm about their mother constantly taking on "sex partners", as Jerome called them, he could not make Jerome crack.

"How did you feel…about your mother's love life?"

"I feel fine about it," Jerome replied. "If not for my mother's love life I wouldn't be here, would I? Sex is a healthy human activity."

Gordon, a little flustered, answered, "Yes it is…" Worried, he asked, "Do you have any other family?"

The Lupei trademark smile, caring and warm, comforted Jerome in that moment as he thought of them. With a trace of dejection, he glanced down and offered, "The circus is my family."

When Jerome appeared out of the interrogation room, Aurelia leapt to her feet and hastened to his side. With a small smile towards Gordon, she gently took Jerome's hand and led him away, down to where Eugenia was desperately attempting to calm Harriet down.

"Please stop, love," Eugenia whispered soothingly. "They've threatened to throw you in a cell two times already; don't tempt fate."

With an infuriated huff, Harriet gave in and sat down heavily. Her glare found Aurelia, but her eyes swiftly softened and she offered the girl a welcoming smile.

"So now we wait."

From nearby, they could hear the rumoured star-crossed (ex-) lovers, Mary Lloyd and John Grayson, bickering around an exasperated officer. Eugenia laughed, but Harriet was not at all pleased when Mary called her family " _Flying Douchebags_."

Somewhere away from the gaggle of circus performers, Owen Lloyd furiously accused Alphonse Grayson of murdering their love, Lila Valeska—but Alphonse accused Owen of the same deed.

But they were both _utterly wrong_.

The same hands that had bathed in the blood of his mother a few nights ago, now held the hands of an unsuspecting Romanian girl who laughed under the careful, yet anxious watch of Lila's murderer.


End file.
